<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bat-In-Law by jjbittenbinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522539">Bat-In-Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder'>jjbittenbinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, bruce and kory interactions!!, dc wont give it to me in canon so here we are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bruce calling in on Kory to see if Dick is doing well (sleeping good, eating good, being healthy overall)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Koriand'r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bat-In-Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally got around to posting this here as well! it's based on a prompt I got on my tumblr (@buffaliengirlfriend) :~) </p><p>also I know the title isn't technically accurate I just like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She really shouldn’t have been surprised that Bruce Wayne had her contact information. Based on what she’s heard from Dick and what she knows of the man herself through their limited encounters, basically every single significant other to Bruce’s kids go through an extensive background check whether they know it or not. So, looking back, it made sense that Bruce would have her personal phone number. Still, getting a random call from Batman while wearing pajamas and sitting on the couch would probably startle anyone. </p><p>“Koriand’r. This is Bruce. How are you doing?” </p><p>Kory smiled, even though she knew he wouldn’t see it, “I’m doing very good, thank you! And yourself?” </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Bruce liked to keep small talk to a minimum, something that Kory could appreciate. She and Dick had been dating for almost two years now and Bruce was only just starting to come out of his extremely-polite shell and actually talk to her, not just out of obligation, but because he wanted to. Interactions, especially those without Dick present, were few and far between. </p><p>At first, he had been very skeptical of their relationship. Kory didn’t take it personally; Bruce doesn’t trust the majority of the population, especially when his kids are involved. And it also doesn’t help that she has incredible powers, something that makes her more dangerous in his eyes. Bruce’s initial apprehensions all but disappeared, however, when he saw her risk life and limb to protect her boyfriend and other teammates while in combat. If there’s one thing Bruce can respect, it’s Kory’s loyalty. </p><p>And hey, if it means that a super-strong alien warrior princess is protecting his son from danger, bonus. </p><p>“I called to ask about Dick. I know he’s working a difficult case and he often neglects to take care of himself while preoccupied.” </p><p>Settling back into the plush couch, Kory began brushing her fingers through Dick’s dark hair. He had fallen asleep with his head in her lap about an hour ago and showed no signs of waking, wrapped up in a blanket and lightly snoring into her thigh. </p><p>“No need to worry, I’ve been making sure he eats meals and takes breaks. Real meals too, not just coffee and tortilla chips,” she couldn’t help but smirk a little, “The bat work ethic sure runs deep.” </p><p>If she hadn’t known better, Kory would’ve sworn she heard him laugh, “That it does. I’ve been in contact with Barbara, keeping an eye on things.” </p><p>The last time Kory had seen Barbara, she was complaining about how inaccessible Dinah’s apartment was while eating slices of mango in their living room. But, knowing Babs, she was probably also hacking into some government database while eating the last of their fresh fruit. Barbara was a close friend to Dick and had, by proxy, gotten to know Kory pretty well. She enjoyed her company and also admired her abilities in the field. It was a lovely friendship they had developed over the years. </p><p>“That’s good. I’ve been busy with some things myself, so it’s nice to hear that he has help.”</p><p>If Bruce paused a little awkwardly long before responding, she wasn’t going to worry about it. She knew how hard it was to get the Bat to warm up to you, and honestly it was rather endearing when he tried to connect with her. Bruce was really sweet, when he wanted to be. Which, admittedly, was not often. </p><p>“I’m sure Dick has things under control. Do you...need any assistance with your work?” </p><p>“Well,” she ran her nails through Dick’s hair, down to the nape of his neck and back to the crown of his head, combing out tangles as she went, “it’s kinda an alien thing.” </p><p>“I see.” </p><p>Kory still was unsure how he felt about her being from another planet, but, given his longtime friendship and undeniable crush on Superman, she knew he wasn’t exactly opposed to the concept. No matter how hard she tried, it was almost impossible to read that man’s emotions. Compared to her, Bruce was a brick wall. </p><p>“But thank you anyways! It’s great to hear from you. You should come have dinner with us sometime!” </p><p>“That would be great. Alfred has been asking about you, specifically about some repotted flowers he wanted to get to you.” </p><p>“Oh, what a sweetheart.”</p><p>She had immediately hit it off with Alfred when they first met. Their shared love of gardening had filled many conversations, and Kory loved all the plants Alfred gave her to tend to, “I’ll have to convince Dick take me to the manor soon.” </p><p>There was a brief pause where Kory heard rustling of fabric, probably meaning Bruce was sitting down. She imagined him in the cave, sitting in front of the seemingly endless monitors, holding a hot cup of coffee. </p><p>“Dick was telling me that you two are living together now.” </p><p>The generic statement made Kory nervous for a second, but she ran her fingers through Dick’s fringe again and responded evenly, “Yes, we got an apartment here in San Francisco. Great view of the skyline, we can even see the tower.” </p><p>“Sounds nice. I’ll send over a house warming gift sometime this week.” </p><p>Whenever Bruce sent gifts, they were always embarrassingly expensive, something that made Dick roll his eyes and make some offhand comment about his adopted father’s need to buy people things to show his affection, since he’s so bad at talking to people directly. Kory, on the other hand, was always delighted when he sent something over, because really, the man has amazing taste in decor. The painting he sent to Dick a month ago really brought together the bedroom. </p><p>The fact that neither Dick nor her had told Bruce their specific address but was still sending them gifts was barely a surprise. </p><p>“Well, if you’ll excuse me, Koriand’r, I have some matters to attend to.” </p><p>“Of course, I’ll have Dick call you tomorrow.” </p><p>The warmth in Bruce’s voice was undeniable, “That would be great. Take care of him for me.” </p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>